Untamed Soul
by Angelstars
Summary: AU IY/Kag Prequel to *Untamed Heart* The beginning of one hanyous quest to reunite with his mate. - Now that Inuyasha has found his mate & gotten the newly reincarnated Kouga to give up his claim will Inuyasha finally get some peace?! *Complete*
1. I Will Find You

** Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
Untamed Heart**

**Untamed Soul -**a prequel   
_PG-13- for Inuyasha's potty mouth and jealous outbursts _**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: This is a prequel to 'Untamed Heart' if you're new to this fic then reading Untamed Heart should clear up what the meaning of this story is about.**

  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 0.1 - **I Will Find You**    
_  
'_Hope is your survival   
A captive path I lead   
  
No matter where you go I will find you    
If it takes a long long time  
No matter where you go I will find you   
If it takes a thousand years…'**I will find you** -_by Clannad*  
  
--  
_**_Present 500years feudal Japan_** (a/n: see chapter 9 Untamed Heart)  
  
Inuyasha opened his bloodshot eyes feeling a twinge of pain in his chest he heaved into a sitting position. He clutched at his bandaged chest swallowing back the nausea that passed through his gut; upon focusing his vision better he noted he was now lying on the ground of a small-darkened cave. He looked down at the bloodied bandaging around his lower stomach then at his lengthened claws noticing the dried blood all over them -   
  
Inuyasha shook his head attempting to remember what happened…  
  
_"Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Must you growl like that Inuyasha? Its so savage and most unseemly. Now are we going to discuss whatever you want or resort to fighting?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Come now, Inuyasha what would you gain from this? You are without your sword and blinded with rage."   
  
"What the fuck!"  
_   
Wide-eyed Inuyasha continued to look down at his hands and claws, he was fighting Sesshoumaru and blacked out he could remember clearly now.  
  
"Ah, finally you've decided to give us the enlightened honor of your presence, little brother." Came a cool low voice from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head around and set his reddened eyes on the face of his older brother, "Sesshoumaru…" he growled narrowing his eyes suspiciously.   
  
Sesshoumaru regarded Inuyasha composedly and moved closer to look down at him.   
  
"Why the hell am I here!?!" Inuyasha let loose another growl.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru as demon lord and older brother do not need a reason to hold you here."     
  
Inuyasha snorted at the statement he had been given and moved to stand, but was soon pushed back down by Sesshoumaru. Once more Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at his half brothers actions.    
  
"What the…"   
  
"You are in no condition to be moving, Inuyasha. My poison is still inside of you and has yet to finish flushing itself out from the antidote I gave you." Sesshoumaru informed him evenly before continuing, "It was most intriguing-you took twice as much poison and still survived. Therefore I assumed you would have been out for more than a week…you proved once more that you are more than a pathetic half-breed."  
  
"Keh…" Inuyasha snorted before folding his arms over his chest. "Why how long have I been out?"  
  
"2 days" came the reply.  
  
Inuyasha merely shrugged. Sesshoumaru moved to the other side of the cave and settled himself so he now faced the hanyou-turned youkai.   
  
"Come now Inuyasha, tell me why you attacked me without meaning."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his darkened corner making eye contact on the orange-eyed youkai in front of him. "I was pissed off and when I sensed you near I felt the need to rip you apart." He replied baring a fang mockingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and coolly brushed his hand over his comforted tail. "Then you are lucky I was in no mood to fight back with full strength. Still I have a hard time believing that was the only reason."  
  
"Look that is none of your fucking business and when the FUCK did YOU care about what I did or was doing!?" Inuyasha snapped back grinding his teeth with anger.  
  
The demon lord regarded him with an amused smile; that same smile caused Inuyasha to actually crawl back down under his self-pity and mournful feelings. It was scary when Sesshoumaru smiled. Inuyasha shivered and eyed him closely.   
  
"Naraku?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and lowered his head away from him. "That bastard…he attacked me, and…and killed my mate," his tone now calm and quiet. "I took my anger out on you because you were there at the time-it could have been any fucking demon."   
  
"Then you would be dead too." Sesshoumaru voiced in reply.   
  
Inuyasha didn't care what his bastard of a half brother thought nor that he had opened up and admitted something that personal - he was hurting and now that his youkai blood was beginning to wane in dominance his emotions were returning and they hurt more than his pride and worry over Sesshoumaru.    
  
"Where is the fang?"   
  
Inuyasha heard the mention of his sword and shot him a look of defensive anger. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath.   
  
Sesshoumaru informed him that Jaken had taken leave to retrieve it and would be easier to find it if Inuyasha told him the whereabouts of it. Inuyasha was cautious at first and refused to say. But when he noticed the small girl that followed his brother enter the cave and run to greet Sesshoumaru happily then staring in disbelief at his brothers affectionate display of caring - he changed his mind and finally told them where Naraku and he had battled. The fang was there and untouched it had began to sink in the soaked floor of the forest but with the help of Jaken's staff it was returned to Inuyasha without any problems, which confused the hanyou to say the least.   
  
"What's the deal here?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes slightly, "Why are you going out of your way to help me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru commanded Jaken to take Rin outside before he answered Inuyasha's questions. "I have no reason that would be of importance," he said refusing to make eye contact he continued. "I wish to call a truce. There is no need for this pointless feuding anymore, I wish to take responsibility now that we are clear of our father's wishes."   
  
Inuyasha was taken aback and didn't know if he trusted his brother 100% but gave him a chance and listened.   
  
--_One week later_…  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from behind as Inuyasha finished pulling his kimono on. The now fully formed hanyou was back to his usual self - his youkai blood had waned and all his tattoos now lay once more under his skin.  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure about going separate ways, now that we are on the same side we are more powerful working together."   
  
"I'm going to continue my search for that bastard and wait for her to come back to me." Inuyasha snapped at his older brothers persistence.  
  
"How do you know she will? Wherever she is or comes back it could take years, centuries are you willing to wait that long? Naraku is here now in this time we can do this together." Sesshoumaru retorted.   
  
Inuyasha growled and seethed Tetsusaiga pushing past Sesshoumaru and headed for the entrance of the cave.  He came to a stand still when a small figure gripped at his leg.   
  
"Inuyasha-sama are you leaving?" the small girls voice asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha crouched down to reach her level and nodded. "Aa, but I will come back."   
  
"Rin will miss you," she said giving him a big toothy smile.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl then back up to where his brother stood over them. With a quick nod from Sesshoumaru he left the shelter of the cave and leaped into the night-filled air…   
  
--  
_  
-- Hope is your survival-A captive path you lead…  
  
_Strong winds blew all around the forest gusting through many trees raking thousands of leaves along with its path… A lone figure stood alone in the darkened moonlight allowing his long silver hair to freely blow all around his face and shoulders-under the moonlights eye all that could be seen was the soft glow form his catlike reflective golden eyes. He sat high above the forest watching the trees sway hypnotically from side to side-his face lay expressionless as yet more winds blew around him whispering in his ears-teasing him with its soft touches and sounds.   
  
_'Kagome…'_   
  
The whispers of the forest echoed all around him, visions of her appearing in front of his solemn eyes-his arm reaches out to touch her only to see her disappear once more…  
  
"Please don't go…" his low voice begs as she slowly disintegrates in front of his hurt filled eyes. A lone tear runs down his cheek soon falling onto the ground below him.   
  
"Kagome…"  
  
--_No matter where you go…I will find you…  
  
_Freshly fallen dew shimmered under the piercing light of the rising sun and while all the forest sleeps he continues his lone search…his search for life once more…a search for his soul mate…  
  
His path leads him further away from his home-his friends-his family-but still he continues alone.  
  
His journey-his destiny-his path in life…  
  
Through wind and rain he still continues-fighting his bodies pleas for rest and need for food. His only path set on finding _her_. Nothing else mattered-nothing.   
  
Setting suns and blanket navy sky's made no difference…minutes, days, weeks, months, years -he would never give up his long path-his road to destiny-his search for his heart.  
  
For his blood now runs cold and wild - Untamed at Heart, untamed by Soul.  
  
--  
  
**_Present Modern Tokyo_**  
  
--_Even if it takes a thousand years_…  
  
Another long and lonely night and yet more nightmares plagued his sleep and waking dreams…a permanent reminder of his chosen path-his lone survival.  
  
Bright lights and traffic pollution make their presence known- as though summoning his sensitive ears, nose and eyes to alert him of another day…  
  
Golden eyes slowly opened allowing the light to enter his vision-soft ears twitch at the sound of hustle and bustle outside from where his feet led him; strong smells caress his nose coaxing his dazed mindful slumber.   
  
Silence was his only friend these days, so no matter where he went he preferred quiet company keeping himself to himself - he was wary of crowded places and often traveled through the night leaping over buildings making good time and with record speed to the next town or continent he came to pass.  
  
He would rest for two or three days at a time, only moving once more when his search made no clues or news…  
  
His lonely thoughts and memories would frequently play with his mind when his lead was shattered reminding him that time and fate were truly different and often cruel…even his inner self pined to return to his home-but he had nothing left there so he continued his search never giving up-never wanting to give up-he would finish his quest and reunite with her…and she would repair his heart once more.  
  
--_I will find you-In the place with no frontiers…  
  
_Inuyasha reached the leading edge of what once was his home_ 'Home-__at ease, at rest, familiar-belong…'  
_Years had passed by and where his forest once stood buildings and houses replaced-but the familiar presence still enticed him to return.   
  
His feet led him deeper into the residential town pulling him to a halt in front of an old shrine temple ground. His golden eyes wondered above the steps and entrance finding what he wanted to see…his tree-his comfort and discomfort-his 50year-old resting place. It still stood tall and proud above the town sheltering the shrine under it.   
  
And for the first time in years he felt somewhat complete and a little more than relieved it still remained in its shining glory above what used to be his forest. His golden orbs found focus on the shrine at the top of the steps-nothing had changed from what he could recall of it, the place was how he remembered…  
  
He took to the steps one at time taking his time to reach the top…on arrival of the entrance he found himself looking directly on the one room he knew so well- his eyes soon caught sight of shadows and he could hear movement from inside, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of the place. His head leaned to the side slightly when searching for life. The front door of the shrine opened and a young boy departed from it followed by a taller girl. Inuyasha wide-eyed stared at her and shook his head when yet more illusions and memories played with his eyes…for what he was seeing was Kagome-his Kagome-his mate-his soul-his heart._  
__  
_--_If it takes a long long time, no matter where you go I will find you…  
   
_From a distance Inuyasha watched and followed the girl and boy as they happily chatted while walking side by side.  
  
After all his searching and longing his search lead him home-back where it all started and now he had found her once more in all the obvious of places - he inwardly cursed himself, but still he was wary and his heart still beat cold, untamed blood.   
  
His quest still remained the same-he would protect her till his dying day-but for now he wanted to get to know her once more. His eyes followed her never leaving her form as she walked through crowds of people her path coming to a stop when she entered a small building. He watched her through the window as she greeted people and disappeared deeper inside.   
  
"Damnit" he cursed under his breath allowing himself to move closer. He still couldn't see her properly so soon made his mind to search the back of the building to gain better vision. He effortlessly took a running leap and landed swiftly on the roof of the small building eyeing the back entrance with caution, his eyes began sweeping the area before he could finally land a safe distance to watch her.   
  
Inuyasha found himself staring in disbelief when his eyes focused on the splitting image of Kagome and another, looking to familiar for his comfort, as Sango…but how could that be? His mind swam in confusion and it made him extremely uncomfortable.   
  
He was seeing doubles here and there - was he losing it? All these years alone must be having some kind of effect on him because how could he be seeing someone who has been dead for over a century? If they were reincarnations wouldn't they at least look different from the original…wasn't that the case for Kikyo and Kagome? With the thought of Kikyo he cringed slightly but soon his eyes helped stop those kinds of memories when they set back upon Kagome '_Is that even her name now?_' he thought unconsciously.    
  
Inuyasha was about to move a little closer when something startled him from behind, he whipped his whole head and body around so quickly he was lucky he didn't lose his footing   
  
"May I help you?" came a polite voice.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You scared the shit out of me!"   
  
The person in front of him smiled and nodded apologetically. "Still haven't changed much have you?"   
  
"Feh, neither have you! You're still walking-dead, Baba" Inuyasha retorted shoving his nose up in the air and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Hai, Inuyasha you are the same" the old lady smiled knowingly.  
  
"Keh"   
  
--_  
_Inuyasha followed Kaede inside of the building from the back entrance. His eyes wondered around taking in all the different sounds and smells - he was walking through a large kitchen type room that smelt strongly of grease and other strong scents from the cooking utensils. Inuyasha marveled at how big the place was - living for all these years and still he was amazed at the changes and growth society went through over the years -   
  
*_Bang_*  
  
"Ow..!"  
  
One thing he didn't count on was running in to the girl who looked like his long-lost mate.   
  
Inuyasha stood still wide-eyed and in shock all at once-he was less than 2feet away from her and he could see her perfectly. The girl in front of him rubbed her head with her hand while she looked up at him with one eye closed and a small lopsided embarrassed smile across her lips.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she breathed a quick apology bowing slightly in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed back a nervous stutter before he found his voice, "Umm…yea" _'that was it? That's all you could say to her?! PATHETIC!!!_' his inner voice scolded him. _'Shut up_!' Inuyasha silently retorted back in annoyance.   
  
Kaede looked somewhat amused from behind the dark-headed girl and Inuyasha was getting even more annoyed at the older ladies mocking grin.   
  
"Ah, now that the two of you have been well acquainted." Kaede smiled sarcastically, "Kagome this is Inuyasha, our new kitchen hand."   
  
Inuyasha's eyes couldn't get much more bigger even if he tried. Then it clicked; '_wait kitchen hand? her name is Kagome…and she looks just like her…! Why is that old hag staring at me like that?!!'  
  
_Kagome smiled happily and took a hold of his hand to shake it in a polite welcome. "Hi, nice to meet you Inuyasha and sorry again for walking into you…" she pleasantly greeted him before bowing once more.  
  
Kaede's smile widened as soon as she noticed Inuyasha's reddened face. "Come now, Kagome I think we have a customer out front"   
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, "It was nice meeting you, please excuse me." She said before leaving an extremely shocked hanyou and a very amused Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and narrowed his eyes down at the older woman, "Baba, you've got some explaining to do! I never agreed to work here!" he growled, "and what's so funny!?"    
  
Kaede bit back another grin and held a straight face before beckoning Inuyasha into another small room at the back of the kitchens.   
  
--  
On arrival of the smaller room Kaede let herself in followed by Inuyasha she closed the door and walked over to a small desk sitting behind it.   
  
"Sit…" Kaede motioned to Inuyasha. He grunted and took the seat uncomfortably shuffling a bit.  
  
"It's been a long time since you've come back." Kaede continued looking over the hanyou in front of her.  
  
"Aa, but it is good to be back now that I have returned." He replied.  
  
Kaede's brow rose in curiosity, "So you have decided to stay? I expected you sooner, but I'm more than relieved to see you now…"   
  
"Keh" Inuyasha snorted leaning back against the seat and folding his arms over his chest. "How long has she been back?" he asked her refusing to make eye contact.  
  
Kaede smiled, "She moved here with her family a few years back. She works here in my diner."  
  
"Diner? You own this place!?"   
  
Kaede nodded and reached in to her desk and removed an old looking scroll. "Inuyasha, can you tell me about this…?" she asked handing him the stained paper.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in confusion and took the scroll and opened it. His eyes swept over the writing taking in what was written - One particular bit caught his eye and he was soon staring at it feeling more than a little light headed.  
  
**_Flashback past_** (a/n: see chapter 8 of Untamed Heart)  
  
_"Inuyasha! Look out!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
A flash of light - a crack of thunder - a thud -  
  
"You worthless half-breed you will never know happiness not while I still live and breathe."  
  
_**_end flashback_**_  
  
_"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked pulling him out of his reverie.   
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times and looked up from the scroll. "What!" he snapped at her.  
  
Kaede ignored his roughness and continued, "What happened?"  
  
"None of your goddamn business!" Inuyasha barked at her defensively.  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha." Kaede soothed knowingly - bad memories was all that she ever knew when it concerned the hanyou and his past.   
  
Inuyasha growled and picked himself up to leave when Kaede called him, he turned in annoyance and was about to snap at her once more when a white chef uniform was thrown in his face followed by a set of keys. He pulled the white overalls from his face glared at Kaede angrily.  
  
"What the fuck is this?!"   
  
"Your uniform and house keys." Kaede replied evenly not even affected by his abruptness.   
  
"Keh…you think I'm actually going to work here!" he growled under his breath.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha grunted in annoyance when yet more large crates of food were left for him to haul through to storage. "Fucking hell," he cursed.  
  
"Heh, I don't blame you for getting angry. There is a lot of crates there." Came a soft chuckling voice from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha was quick to jump and turned to face Kagome's amused visage. "Wow, on your first day too. I can't believe you can lift those like they weighed nothing!" she breathed.  
  
"Keh" Inuyasha snorted and shifted back to unloading the crates.   
  
Kagome stood there in confusion staring at the back of his head. '_Jeez be nice to someone and you get ratted on like you're nothing…jerk'   
_  
Kaede shook her head and sighed watching Inuyasha ignore Kagome's attempts to make friends. "He'll never change" she murmured and walked back inside.   
  
Just as Kagome was about to scold Inuyasha about being rude she heard a males voice call her name from inside the diner.   
  
Inuyasha ears perked up and twitched around when he dropped one of the crates to the ground in front of him…he recognized that voice instantly and it sent his senses wild with hate and anger. He growled and turned to follow Kagome inside.   
  
He could see Kagome leaning over the counter elbows and hands propping up her head looking dreamy-eyed. His hackles literally stood on end and his blood heated when his eyes and nose caught sent of the unwanted male attention that was also hanging over her.   
  
He could hear Kagome giggling and playfully talking to the guy in front of her she was flirting with him big time and it really made Inuyasha's blood seethe.  His attention now turned to the very human looking copy of his long-time rival.   
  
"Kouga" he growled narrowing his eyes in hatred and spiteful jealously.   
  
Kagome giggled some more and shooed his hand away from her playfully. "Not while I'm working, Kouga!" she whispered.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Lets get out of here!" he whined pulling on her hands.   
  
"I can't Kouga" she retorted pulling her hand away. "Behave, I'll see you tonight." She playfully scolded him leaning up over the counter to place a small kiss on his cheek.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes burned with flames he gritted his teeth trying his best to hold back his anger - but he was tempted to pounce on the wimpy-wolf Kagome was touching.  
  
"That bastard is dead fucking wolf-meat walking" he growled.  
  
---  
  
_Later that night_…  
  
"Night Kaede" Kagome and Sango bellowed together before heading out the door to leave for the night.  
  
Kaede smiled and watched the two girls leave the premises, her attention turned toward the hanyou who was brooding in the back room.   
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong now?" the older the lady asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer her and continued to grunt and grumble under his breath.   
  
Kaede raised another eyebrow in mock amusement. "Ah, you've seen then?"  
  
Inuyasha's face jerked up in annoyance, "Shut up! I never said I cared or anything. Feh…"   
  
Kaede sighed and walked closer to the heated hanyou. "Kagome has no clue who or what Kouga is. She is dating him nothing more…"   
  
Inuyasha raised his own brow in curiosity, "So…she hasn't mated with him?"   
  
Kaede shook her head and let a small chuckle pass her mouth, "No Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly, "Keh, I hate that good for nothing wolf! How is he hiding his true form?"    
  
"Most youkai use spells to disguise themselves. I would have expected you to use one also."  
  
"I tried, but everything I use never works or only lasts for a matter of minutes. There must be a reason why I can't work them, I think I'm fucking cursed to be an outcast no matter what!" Inuyasha shook his head and sighed.   
  
"Hmm…I do not see how, Inuyasha. Come I'm locking up for the night." Kaede said while handing him a set of keys. Inuyasha looked down at the metal objects in his hands in confusion.   
  
"They are a spare set of keys for the diner and apartment not far from here. You may stay there." She offered. Inuyasha looked up from the keys and nodded slightly before following Kaede to the back door.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha."    
  
Inuyasha followed the route Kaede told him to take his mind wasn't calm all he could think of was Kagome and Kouga in the diner earlier that afternoon. It pissed him off just remembering it. He came to a halt and looked up from where he had stopped he noticed an old looking and small bungalow '_This must be it'_ he thought taking to the steps to reach the front door. He opened it using the key as he stepped inside he heard a small rattle come from one of the rooms. His eyes focused in the dark and he used his nose to find the source.   
  
_Meow_  
  
A small cat purred around his feet. Inuyasha snorted and crouched lower to pick the cat up by its scruff. "Damn cats," he cursed looking at the small feline. The small ginger cat mewed once more when Inuyasha brought it to his chest to stroke it lightly, he held the purring cat in his arms as he wondered through the small dark and drafty rooms "Its not that bad I guess, beats sleeping outside."   
  
_Meow_  
  
The cat purred once more, Inuyasha looked down at the cat "Have you got a name?" he asked it waiting for a reply, the feline merely continued to purr and rub its face to his chest. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm talking to a damn cat!"   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha stealthily stalked Kagome and Kouga from down wind. If what Kaede told him was right, Kouga was a reincarnation of the original he had once known and wolf's had good noses. He inwardly cursed the further they got entering an extremely busy street.   
  
"Great…" he grunted from one of taller buildings he had leaped on to. His golden eyes scanned the area once more looking out for the distinct coloured blue dress Kagome wore, his nose aided him also-'_grrr damn that wolf getting to her before I did!_' his inner turmoil angrily whined.  His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the unsuspecting pair once more, they were both talking and laughing as they walked together hand in hand.   
  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha cursed once more his blood seething with heated jealousy and his heart beating with anger. '_Why couldn't that bastard wimpy wolf stay dead!?!_'   
  
Kagome continued to walk beside the tall dark-headed, blue-eyed guy she had met not long ago laughing at his attempt at bringing up conversations. He was at a party she and Sango had gone to that very weekend, Sango dragged her there to met her newest love interest, Miroku - he was a student at a local university and was extremely good-looking; the only other problem was he was very much a 'team player' -in other words he played with females and left them hanging, but Kagome looked passed that and gave him a chance. Sango seemed to like him and he did show a kind of interest in her.   
  
Kagome was getting some punch when she brushed passed Kouga at the food stand. He had been staring at her for the longest time and was beet red with a very heated blush across his cheeks. He seemed like a nice and friendly guy and when he asked her out on a date she accepted. So here they were walking together hand in hand heading for one of the nicest restaurants in town.   
  
"Umm…Kagome?"   
  
"Huh? Oh sorry," she looked up at him and smiled at him in slight embarrassment. "I didn't realize we were here already."   
  
Kouga smiled reassuringly back nodding as he opened the door to allow her to walk into the large restaurant. Kagome bowed thankfully and walked in '_Good-looking and well mannered, I might like this guy after all…_' she thought when he took off her jacket and handed over to the doorman.      
  
Inuyasha leaped down off the building across the way from the restaurant Kouga and Kagome had entered. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when they entered watching Kouga open the door and then slip off her jacket. "Keh…fucking wolf"   
  
--  
  
**_Dream _(_Flashback past)_**  
  
The small dark-headed girl quietly tiptoed toward the unsuspecting hanyou who was sitting cross-legged in front of a river, his sword lay in his arms and his silver hair blew along with the breeze. She covered her mouth with her hand biting back her girlish giggles.  Coming nearer to him she pounced and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck giggling in fits at his reaction of being distributed.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be such a grouch!" she playfully hit him and shined him her best baby blue eye smile.  
  
"Keh, I wouldn't be if you didn't sneak up on me all the fucking time, wench!" he growled  
  
The dark-headed girl giggled and allowed him to pull her over his shoulder into his lap forgetting his anger instantly. "Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you something…" she murmured looking up into his golden eyes.   
  
Inuyasha looked back down at her picking up his free hand to stroke her soft face. "Aa, what is it?"  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing, "Now that we are-well now we are mated. I was thinking would you like to umm-uh well…"   
  
Inuyasha smiled and pulled his arms around her to lift her up into his chest. "What is it koi?"   
  
"…I was just wondering if you wanted to-to…" her voice fell silent when Inuyasha picked her chin up to look up at him.  
  
"Kagome, you already know the answer." He said to her hushing her response with a small tender kiss to her lips.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips upon her own. As he pulled away she sighed contently and opened her eyes to look up in to his golden orbs.  
  
"I will never stop loving you, Inuyasha. Forever Yours, Forever Mine." She breathed never leaving her eyes from his.   
  
Inuyasha smiled gently down at her, "So…did you want us to start right now?"   
  
Kagome giggled when his arms moved around her to pull her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted a sly hand to stroke his ear "You in that much of a hurry, mate?" she asked leaning into him to place a passionate kiss on his smirking lips.     
  
**_Dream (end flashback)_**  
  
--  
Inuyasha found himself woken up by something wet and sticky licking at his eyelids. He grunted in annoyance and tried shooing what ever it was that was trying to wake him from pleasant dreams.  
  
_Meow _  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ear back and fourth his eyes remained closed but he was well aware of what was going on around him, he shifted slightly and reached his hand up to itch the back of the cats head. Sighing he opened his eyes slowly, he was greeted with yet more mewing and purring.  
  
"You still here?" he asked picking himself and the small ginger cat up at the same time.   
  
_Meow…_  
  
The cat purred and rubbed up to his chest. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stretched out a little opening his mouth wide as he let loose a yawn, suddenly his stomach grumbled. He looked down at the cat and smiled slightly.  
  
"Guess you aren't the only one hungry this morning, ne?" he chuckled petting the cats head before standing up to get dressed.   
  
--tbc…  
  
**Author Notes**: The beginning of **Untamed Heart**, now you see why I brought out UH first rather than this one…this gives you an idea of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship before they got closer, plus the background of the past coming together. Oh and of course Inuyasha and his feline friend meeting (can't forget about that now can we?) Hope you liked so far, the last chapter _should_ be up by Saturday asap.   
  
Reviews are appreciated and you know the drill - it's the button down below can ya see it? ^_^ *Hint hint*   
 


	2. It beats for you, It bleeds for you

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
Untamed Heart**

**Untamed Soul -**a prequel   
****_PG-13- for Inuyasha's potty mouth and jealous outbursts_**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: This is a prequel to 'Untamed Heart' if you're new to this fic then reading Untamed Heart should clear up what the meaning of this story is about.**

  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: [angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk][1]   
  
Chapter 0.2- **It beats for you, It bleeds for you**  
_  
'_Hope is your survival   
A captive path I lead   
  
No matter where you go I will find you  
If it takes a long long time  
No matter where you go I will find you   
If it takes a thousand years…'__**I will find you** -_by Clannad*  
  
_--  
After his rude awakening from his new admirer, Inuyasha gathered himself and his new feline friend some food for breakfast. He looked down at the cat and smiled as she continued to purr at his feet.  
  
"You do like instant ranman right?" he asked it gaining another 'Meow' from it.  
  
Making up two instant ranman's was easy and quick and the only real instant food that Inuyasha had brought with him since he moved in.   
  
The small ginger cat seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as he did. "Least now someone else knows how to appreciate this stuff!" he spoke through a mouth full.  
  
Happily the cat mewed and continued to eat its unusual breakfast.   
  
"Shit what's the time!?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered about his shift at the diner."Damnit I'm going to be late," he said rushing to finish up his ranman and gather his uniform. "Look after the place while I'm gone will ya?!" he told the feline sitting on the ground cleaning her paws.  
  
With one last 'Meow' he was out the door and on his way to the diner.  
_  
--  
_Sango hummed happily as she worked cleaning her way through the empty diner tables and rearranging the utensils on each as she passed by. "So how'd it go?" she perked her head up and asked Kagome, who was doing the same the other side of the diner.  
  
Kagome looked up from an arrangement of flowers and smiled. "It went well, he took me out to a nice restaurant and we talked. Then we went to see a movie; he did disappear for a while…but he came back with popcorn." She chuckled remembering his excuse for taking so long.   
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
Kagome watched the movie that Kouga had picked out for them - 'Untamed Hearts' it was good so far, and Kagome was getting into it. Especially the romantic scenes she sighed every time one came on and would cuddle up against Kouga.   
  
He had left for a second while the intermission was playing she guessed to go get some food and drink, but that had been 20 minutes ago. She looked up from the screen for the 5th time and stared at the entrance waiting for him to come back, sitting all alone in the cinema wasn't her idea of comfortable and romantic.   
  
When the door opened and Kouga stepped in to the dark theater carrying popcorn and a rather large coke she sighed and smiled at him. He sat down and handed her the popcorn she accepted and fidgeted in her seat while he sat back down, he looked over to her and smiled nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry about taking so long, Kagome. Please don't be offended… there was a problem I helped to sort out-eh a stray dog had gotten in and I assisted in removing the mutt."   
  
Kagome giggled and nodded turning her head back to the screen while both of them shared popcorn.   
  
_Third person flashback_…  
  
Kouga was beginning to get hot under the collar, Kagome was getting close every time a mushy scene would come on and it made him more than a little comfortable. He took the opportunity to get out for some fresh air when the intermission came on.  
  
He excused himself and made a swift exit for the front of the movie theater. He got out the back door and took deep breaths trying to gain some sort of composure.  
  
"Enjoying this a little to much are we?" came a voice from behind him.   
  
Kouga was quick to move out of the way when he sensed movement. His head jerked up from where he landed and his eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Inukoro…"   
  
Inuyasha smirked baring his fangs slightly, "You do remember me then?"   
  
"I HATE the smell of dogs! Makes me sick-does that answer your question?" Kouga snorted back gaining his footing and taking a running leap to attack Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha jerked out of the way and leered at Kouga "Kouga you wimpy fucking wolf!"   
  
"Stop with all the chit chat and fight me, dog-turd!" Kouga hissed and made another pouncing attack toward Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jerked once more bringing himself down on Kouga and knocking the wind out of him, Kouga cursed and pushed Inuyasha off of him sending him a few feet away. Kouga continued to hurtle toward Inuyasha as he did so Inuyasha coolly stood his ground waiting for Kouga's attack   
  
Before Kouga could hit Inuyasha square in the chest Inuyasha himself took a flying punch bringing him down in seconds. The wolf was knocked down but unfazed by the blow.   
  
Inuyasha panted staring at his long-time rival and snarled before taking yet another swipe with his claws. Kouga managed to get out of the way just as Inuyasha brought his claws down. Kouga once more took another leaping crouch and shoved hard into Inuyasha sending them both back in to the wall of the theater.  
  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha swore as he kicked Kouga off of him. Kouga went flying but flipped over to land smoothly on both his feet.   
  
Kouga looked up at Inuyasha and smirked. "I haven't got time to finish you off dog-face. I have a date to get back to, _Kagome_ won't be happy if I don't come back," he said emphasizing Kagome's name.  
  
Inuyasha growled as Kouga got up to enter into the theater once more. "I'm going to kill that fucking wolf!"   
  
_end third person flashback…_  
  
**_flashback ended_**_  
_  
--  
  
Kagome was knocked out of her reverie when Sango called her name and waved her hand in front of her face. She smiled and blushed embarrassingly.  
  
"Oh sorry Sango" she said gaining her voice back.  
  
Sango giggled and perked her eyebrows up "That good huh?" she said teasingly making Kagome's face glow even redder.   
  
"Sango!" Kagome shrieked and knocked her friend away playfully.   
  
Sango smiled up at her best friend, "My date went extremely well! Miroku was a perfect gentlemen…except for those wondering hands of his he made my top 10 also" she winked at Kagome before both girls burst out in fits of giggles.   
  
"What's so funny?" a questionable voice asked.  
  
Sango and Kagome turned to face Kouga who was smirking at them.   
  
"Kouga-kun, what are you doing here so early?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Do I need a reason to come here?" Kouga replied shining her a small smile.   
  
Kagome's face reddened once more and Sango's smile widened.   
  
"Then I better leave you two alone" she said before leaving the blushing pair.   
  
--  
  
Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he made his way into his new working place '_I can't believe I'm even doing this…' _his thoughts soon stopped when he caught the distinctive smell of wolf.   
  
"Kouga, that bastard!" he let loose a growl upon entering the diner.  
  
Kouga was sat at one of the tables smirking at him as he walked into the back of the kitchens "I really hate that fucking wolf!" he mumbled as he got changed.   
  
"Morning Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted him before she continued to walk out of the back room he was changing in.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and said nothing but kept his eyes on her as she walked out. '_I'm really going to enjoy getting the pleasure of killing that wolf_' he thought inwardly smiling along with his gruesome daydreams…_  
_  
Inuyasha watched Kouga mock him from behind Kagome his eyes narrowed slightly but he kept his cool long enough in front of her. '_Bastard wolf!_'   
  
Kagome was trying her best to continue working around Kouga but he was always there in her face it was starting to get to her. She worried that Kaede would see and warn her about bringing her private life to work with her she gulped back that thought. She was broke and needed the cash to help continue her schooling and this was the only part-time job she actually enjoyed. Kagome took in a deep breath and turned to face Kouga. "Umm…Kouga-kun, it was nice of you to come visit me, but I have work to do." She said trying her hardest to be nice about the whole thing.  
  
Kouga looked down at her and nodded, "Would you like to go out later then?"   
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah sure, but I have to be back early-I've got exams tomorrow."   
  
Kouga returned the smile and said his goodbyes but not before he looked over to Inuyasha and flashed his fangs in triumph.   
  
Inuyasha snorted and ignored him. His attention perked up when he heard Sango and Kagome talking in the back.  
  
"I can't believe he hung around you like that?"   
  
"I know…what is it with me and strange guys liking me?"   
  
"Heh, strange? I thought it was sweet of him to come here to see you, but after spending half of your shift here I actually got scared for you…its more than strange, Kagome!"   
  
"Maybe, but I'm still going to see him tonight."  
  
"Your call girly, I won't say '_I told you so'_."  
  
Inuyasha smiled smugly and continued to finish up his chores. '_Ha, stupid wolf_!'   
  
--  
_Later that night_…  
  
Inuyasha once more found himself looking down from on top of yet another building-Kagome and Kouga were on another date and he didn't trust the wolf not to try something now that Kouga knew he was back.   
  
Kagome walked along side Kouga carrying her bag of candyfloss, "I had a really great time tonight! Thanks Kouga-kun"   
  
"I'm glad, Kagome." Kouga replied looking down at her with a friendly smile.  
  
Kagome nodded and sighed under her breath-it had been a long evening and it was well past 10pm she really needed to sleep ready for her exam tomorrow morning, but trying to get Kouga to listen to her was proving to be difficult.  
  
"Umm…Kouga-kun, I do really have to go home now." She murmured.  
  
"…" Kouga never replied because he had stopped a few feet behind her. She groaned and made her way back over to him and repeated what she had just told no one.   
  
"Kouga I'm going home now all right?" she said to him gaining his attention once more.  
  
"Oh Kagome, yeah I remember you saying something about exams"   
  
She nodded once again and made her way toward the bus station. Kouga walked behind her slowly and seemed to be looking up a lot she shrugged her shoulders and continued.   
  
Inuyasha looked on down at Kouga who was searching the buildings "Damn it, he knows I'm following" he cursed and leaped lower so that he could easily be undetected by the annoying wolf.   
  
Once Kagome had bid her farewells and got on the bus Kouga turned to one of the buildings making his way to the back of one so he could jump up on top of it. "Where is that damn dog!?"   
  
"Right here" Inuyasha replied and pounced on top of him pinning Kouga down securely. "So you thought you could get rid of me that easily, ne?" he growled angrily digging his claws into Kouga's arms.  
  
Kouga gritted his teeth and snorted, "I will get rid of you!"   
  
"Keh…"   
  
Kouga pushed up on his hands and managed to whip his body out from under Inuyasha's grip, without warning Kouga dug his elbow in to Inuyasha's side causing the hanyou to collide with the ground. Kouga leered at him and lowered his body slightly getting ready to pounce on Inuyasha. The hanyou got to his feet swiftly and took off speeding toward the crouched wolf. "Die you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as he collided with Kouga headfirst. Kouga dug his own fists into Inuyasha's chest as they both hit hard on the ground.   
  
Panting Inuyasha was up as fast as Kouga could blink both demons leaped at one another both hitting the others target square on. They landed evenly a part back to back.  
  
"You really are pathetic, Inukoro."   
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped as he turned to ram into Kouga.   
  
Kouga's eyes widened when Inuyasha hit him hard with his elbow and arm shoving him off balance.  
  
Inuyasha gained his own footing just as he witnessed Kouga fall from the edge. He leaped closer to where Kouga had fallen and looked down over the top. His eyes focused on the unmoving wolf on another lower buildings roof, narrowing his eyes and cautiously leaping down onto it Inuyasha moved closer to inspect Kouga's still form. Blood was evident the closer he got he could also smell it. It seemed to be coming from one of Kouga's legs.  
  
Kouga began to wake and tried to move but grunted in pain when he opened his eyes.   
  
"Not dead then?" Inuyasha asked from where he crouched behind the wolf.  
  
"You wish it were that easy, dog-turd" Kouga retorted.  
  
"Keh…" Inuyasha snorted staring at the lowly wolf demon with narrowed eyes.   
  
Kouga attempted to move slightly but soon yelped in pain and sank back down to the ground.  
  
"Pathetic" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"Shut up you lowly bastard!"   
  
Inuyasha stood from his crouched position and took a few steps closer to the wounded wolf-demon. His eyes scanned him before he noticed where the blood was coming from, it was his leg and it seemed to be bleeding a lot. Slowly he walked nearer and offered his hand out in front of Kouga.  
  
Kouga looked up at the hanyou before taking the offer cautiously. Inuyasha helped Kouga balance himself on his legs without words both demons stood in respect of the other. When Inuyasha offered to take Kouga to a near by hospital Kouga pulled a slight fuss but in the end agreed just to be helped down to the ground.   
  
--  
  
The next day came and went and Kagome hadn't seen nor heard from Kouga, she wondered why he hadn't come in today to see her. She looked up at the clock then down at Sango who mouthed '_Told-you-so_' in her direction, Kagome sighed and lowered her head before getting back to her work.   
  
The following evening Kouga had turned up at the diner asking for her, when she came out to greet him happily she stopped herself short when he limped slightly over to her. Gasping in surprise she quickened her pace to hold on to him.   
  
"Ohh Kouga-kun, what happened?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Accident" Kouga calmly replied.  
  
"Does it hurt?"   
  
Kouga shook his head and looked up at her worried face. Smiling he picked up his hand to stroke her face. "I just came to say bye," he voiced quietly.  
  
"Wha…where are you going?" Kagome gasped in surprise.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere to far, but I won't be able to see you anymore…"  
  
"Oh" Kagome said lowering her head away from him. "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Maybe…" was his only reply as he lowered his head to kiss her forehead. "I always knew you were to good to be true, Kagome-my Kagome," he whispered before leaving the stunned and confused looking girl behind.   
  
Inuyasha leaned on the wall of the diner watching Kouga limp out of the entrance. "Oi, Kouga! Are you really going?"   
  
Kouga nodded but never made eye contact with the hanyou. "She never will be mine, you and I both know this to be true. But no matter what I will always love her and you better take care of her dog-face or I will come after you."   
  
--  
_three weeks later_…  
  
Inuyasha lay outstretched across the roof of the diner his eyes focusing on the constellations above him in the darkened sky sighing he closed his eyes allowing himself to drift away from this time back to when his life had meaning…  
  
**_Past_**  
  
Inuyasha lay next to the slumbering girl in his arms she held onto him as tightly as he held onto her-she always looked peaceful when she slept and Inuyasha loved to stare at her while she unknowingly continued to rest. He smiled down at her and reached his hand to stroke her black hair lightly his claws trailed through her soft locks. Inuyasha loved the way she smelt and especially loved the way she felt, her skin was more than delicate he was always cautious about touching her with his claws in case he accidentally cut her.   
  
Kagome began to stir from a top of him and soon opened her blue eyes; she smiled whole-heartedly when she made eye contact with his smiling face.   
  
"I fell asleep?" she asked slurring slightly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly "Aa, you were tiered Koiishi"   
  
She yawned and nodded her head and brought her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Guess so"   
  
After a few more yawns and playful comments from Inuyasha she eventually sat herself up so she now cradled his chest and stomach. Smiling she reached down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Inuyasha returned the tender kiss closing their space apart so now they were pressed up together. Upon parting they both opened their eyes and continued to stare at one another. Smiling Inuyasha brought his hand up to caress her cheek - her eyes sparkled under the sunset perfectly and her lips curled in to a small shy smile, which always made his heart quiver. She was a vision of beauty when the sun shone upon her and during the night she was a vision of purity - he loved everything about her, she was his and he would do anything to see her smile.   
  
"What you thinking of?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha smiled "You"   
  
Kagome returned the smile glowing slightly red under her cheeks she lowered her eyes slightly "Inuyasha, do you really want to be with me?" she quietly asked.  
  
"You know I do, Kagome." He replied bringing her head closer so she now touched his nose with hers. "I will carry you with my heart forever."   
  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes allowing a few tears to escape them. "I love you too, Inuyasha," she breathed lowering her lips to touch his own.  
  
Inuyasha greeted her with open arms allowing her to caress his lips tenderly, he shivered under her soft breath when she pulled away slowly lowering her head to rest upon his shoulder.   
  
_Mine…_  
  
**Past _end_**  
  
---  
  
"Bye Sango!! I'm gonna be late for my date with Houjo-kun! I'll call you later!" Kagome called out to her best friend waving her arm into the air while turning to run in the direction of her home.   
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched upon hearing her raised voice bringing him out of his reverie. Sighing he shook his head and hopped down off the roof. As long as he was around he wouldn't let any other male get close to Kagome and now another challenged his claim…when was this going to stop?!  
  
  
--- _Continuation follows in **Untamed Heart**_…  
  
**Author Notes**: Thank you to all my reviewers so far and to **Thundercat**: you asked a great question so you'll get to see if that was the right answer in the sequel ^_~ _  
_  
The *Sequel* to **Untamed Heart** - **The Hearts' Desire** - chapter 1 is already up!I do plan on continuing the series after all so if ya'll loved these then you'll adore this series. They will be small side-stories within each chapter here is a little teaser of what's planned so far:  
  
_Chapter 1.1_. - **The Cats Outta the Bag!** ! Looks like the stork is making a special delivery-Inuyashas stag night gets put on hold after being told of the emergency & has more than one shock! (not what ya think ^_~) *Mind teaser!***posted: 01/12/2003.  
**_Chapter 2.2_. - **Once, Twice, Three times the Lady** - Sango finally gets to go on a real date with Miroku, cept he messes up and comes on the same day as her date with Sesshoumaru! What in the world will happen next? Trouble that's what!! 

_Chapter 3.3_. - **It takes Two to Tango** - A Sango/Miroku/Sesshoumaru triangle - the impending three some date!   
_Chapter 4.4_. - **Kagome's Dilemma** - Inuyasha/Kagome fluff story.  
  
Review!!! you know the drill - it's the button down below can ya see it? ^_^ *Hint hint* 

   [1]: mailto:angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
